With You
by Blinkboy
Summary: This is just a fic I wrote to an awesome song and I don't like the ending of 02 so I thought I'd change it. I know It's overdone but Oh well. R.R plz


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the song With You by Linkin Park.  
  
I was listening to Hybrid Theory and I thought this song would go good with a fic so here it is. It's Taiora, well sorta, eh you'll just have to find out. If ya havn't bought this cd I strongly encourage you to.  
  
  
With You  
  
  
Tai was sitting at his window thinking about what he lost, her, Sora Takenouchi, 'her name is so beautiful' he thought. 'I can't believe I let her get away from me. I'm an idiot.' It was raining outside to make things worse for him, he didn't enjoy rainy day's because he couldn't play soccer, but they used to make him happy because Sora once told him she liked the rain. Now he was just horribly depressed, as he thought about the day before.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was a couple weeks after the battle with Malomyotismon. It was a beautiful Spring day. A boy about fourteen could be seen playing soccer on the field. A young girl with auburn hair walked up to the boy. "Hey Tai." was all she said. The boy looked up noticing he wasn't alone. "Oh hey Sora!" he said happily but it was fake. "Hi, umm Tai I need to tell you something important." she said very serious. Tai was a little worried because of how serious she got all of the sudden. Tai walked over to her and asked, "What's up?" "Well Tai you know how at christmas I said I was waiting for Matt?" Sora asked him. "Yeah I know what your talking about." Tai said as he remembered one of the worst days of his life, but this is certainly his worst. "Well me and Matt have decided since we like eachother so much, and since we're still kinda young, we plan on getting married when we get older." The look on Tai's face looked like he had just had his heart ripped out and Sora and Matt kicked it around like a soccer ball. "That's, great Sora I'm really happy for you." Tai said as he felt the sadness rising, he loved her and he really wanted her to be happy even if she wasn't happy being with him. "Tai are you really ok with this?" Sora asked him, knowing he was lying. "Yeah I'm fine I need to get home, see ya later." Tai said walking away, while he walked he could feel the tears finally make there way to his eyes, he did not brush them away because he didn't want her to know he was crying.  
  
*End*  
  
Tai wanted so much to forget about yesterday so he just blocked it out of his mind as he turned on his stereo. He forgot he left one of his cd's in there so he just let it play. He closed his eyes and all he could see was Sora.  
  
I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor   
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore   
A little taste of hypocrisy   
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though you're so close to me   
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel   
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice   
Painted on my memories  
Even if your not with me   
I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
As Tai listened to the song he started to cry once again, he thought of how much it related to what he's going through."I shouldn't have gotten so mad at her!" That made Tai think back to the day when they broke up.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tai and Sora had started dating a year after the defeat of the Dark Masters. One day Sora was having mixed up feelings about both Tai and Matt. "I know I'm dating Tai but I have feelings for Matt too." she said to herself. Since Sora couldn't make a decision she went to Tai about it. "Tai I think I have feelings for Matt." She said when she found him. "What!?" Tai said almost yelling. "I can't believe you'd do this to me, I thought you loved me." "Tai I do love you, I think, I just, I'm confused and I need to figure this out." Sora said to him. "Well, Sora it seems you need some time alone I, I know your confused but you need to do this on your own so, goodbye." Tai said, as he was about to leave Sora stopped him and said, "Tai whats wrong with you, I thought you'd help me figure this out!?" "I would, but like I said you need to do this on your own, goodbye." again Sora stopped him from leaving and said, "Tai are you breaking up with me?" "Do you still have feelings for Matt?" he asked her. "Y,Yes I do, I think so." she answered. "Than, I'm sorry, I guess I am." he said as he left. When he left a few tears rolled down his cheeks and he brushed them away, as he did Sora saw this and she started to cry as well.  
  
*End*  
  
I hit you and you hit me back   
We fall to the floor, the rest of the day stands still   
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real  
Now I'm trapped in this memory   
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react  
Even though your close to me  
You're still so distant and I can't bring you back  
  
It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice   
Painted on my memories  
Even if your not with me  
I'm with you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
No  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomarrow  
No matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomarrow  
With you  
  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
  
As the song ended he thought "I know it's too late but I need to at least tell her how I really feel." with that he wiped the tears off his face and left his room. He walked as fast as he could to Sora's house almost running. He got there and knocked on the door. "Coming." he could hear from the other side of the door, he knew the voice well. It opened up to reveal Sora. "Oh, hey Tai, is something up?" she asked a little surprised to see him. "Umm, yeah I need to talk to you." Tai answered. "Oh, ok come on in." she said opening the door wider to let him in. They walked over to the couch. "So what did you need to talk about?" She asked as she sat down. "Well there's no easy way to say this so, I'm just gonna say it." Tai said as he sat down. "No, Sora I'm not ok with this I still love you. It eats at me everyday that I'm missing out on the greatest person alive, I need you, I'm nothing without you, I can't focus on anything. My soccer is horrible and because of me were losing a lot of games, my life sucks without you." He got a small smile from her when he said that. "I still love you and nothing can change that, I'm sorry that I was so hard on you when you were confused but, I was just mad because I thought everything was going perfectly between us, did I do something to make you love me less?" he asked her. "Tai you didn't do anything I was just confused, but now I know who I love without a doubt." she said as he looked at her gorgeous features, while taking it all in. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I even stopped by, I just had to get that off my chest. I was just hoping I could be with you." he said as he walked to the door. "Again, I'm sorry,good bye." As he walked Sora stopped him and said, "Tai don't you want to know who I love?" Tai looked at the girl before him, then he said depressed. "I already know." "Tai how can you already know that I still love you, I havn't told you in awhile." she said with a very large smile. "Huh? I thought you loved Matt." he said shocked. "I did but I just had to break it off with him, he was never around, but the real reason I stopped seeing him was that I knew I still loved you. I'm so happy you came by and told me this." she ran to him and put her arms around him, then said. "I love you Taichi Kamiya." Tai stood there shocked more than before, but eventually put his arms around her lovingly. He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you too Sora Takenouchi." then he looked into her beautiful amber eyes. As they both gazed into eachother's eyes they moved closer and closer, until they kissed for the first time in three years. They kissed passionately for some time and when they were forced to pull apart Tai said, "My god I missed you." she looked up at him and said, "Me too." she then smiled larger than before. "What?" Tai asked noticing her smile was larger than before. She answered with a happy tone, "I'm just so happy that I'm finally with you."  
  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? did it suck? was it good? As always be honest in reviews. Oh, you didn't think I'd end this Sorato didja? That would suck, and it would also go against what I support. Anyway I wrote this because I'm also in the process of writng a big Digimon and DragonBall Z fic It's gonna be Taiora and Dakari so plz check it out when I get it out ok. It might take awhile to get out because I'm having trouble writing it. Well see ya later!  
  
Blinkboy. 


End file.
